


Ulterior Motives

by Thistlerose



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/F, Future Fic, Hanukkah, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2006, as part of a series of Hanukkah drabbles.  Melanie and Lindsay love Michael's company, but that might not be the only reason they invited him to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

Melanie hoisted JR onto her lap, dipped a corner of her napkin into her half-empty water glass, and dabbed at her daughter's applesauce-flecked face. 

Michael groaned happily and said, "Oh, that was good. I'll help clean up. Soon as I can move again."

"Whenever," Melanie said with a grin. "You can do the dishes."

Across the table, Lindsay snorted. "Don't be rude. Michael, you're our guest. It was sweet of you to offer, but—"

Melanie cut her off. Dandling JR, who squealed and waved her chubby arms, she said, "According to tradition, as long as the candles are burning, the women in the house don't do any work." She pointed to the candles, which had become considerably shorter over the course of the meal, but were still burning.

"Why's that?" asked Michael, frowning.

"Because of Judith," Melanie explained. "Because she killed Holofernes. She cut his head off. After killing him a tent peg. I think. In any case, she struck a blow for freedom."

"I feel really free right now," Michael remarked dryly.

Gus, who had just swallowed his last bite of latke said, "I'll help."

"Now I see why we had to get that particular brand of candles," Lindsay remarked. 

"And why you invited me?" Michael asked.

"We love you," said Melanie. "That's why we invited you. I don't see why we can't enjoy your company as well as your—"

"Service?" suggested Lindsay.

Michael wrinkled his nose. "You almost make it sound dirty." 

"I'll _help_ ," Gus said again.

"It's okay," said Michael, rising to gather plates and utensils. "I don't mind. I'll do it."

"I _said,_ " Gus said, pushing back his chair and stomping over to the menorah, "I'd _help._ " He bent close to the candles, ignoring Lindsay's protest. " _Happy_ —" he huffed, and the flames danced. " _Hanukkah._ " 

The flames sputtered and went out.

"He is _so_ Brian's son," Melanie grumbled.

12/18/06


End file.
